Forever Mine
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: Basically, a smutty oneshot of Jack and Bunny's wedding. NO relation to any of my other stories. This is actually the fic that inspired the Ice Queen trilogy, and the first ROTG fic I ever wrote. Enjoy, and please hit the lovely Comment button!


Jack was pacing, making Tooth's job a Hell of a lot more difficult than it had to be.

"Hold still!" she commanded, distracting him long enough to pin on the veil. Jack's mind, of course, must be a wreck, but it was almost time. If he wanted to look his best, he'd have to calm down.

"Sorry." Said Jack nervously as Tooth clipped the silver leaves into his hair to accentuate the veil with silver snowflakes woven in. His nails were done to perfection, and the dress…the dress was breathtaking. Snow white with a light blue and silver sash around the middle, a clear mesh covering made of the same material as the veil making it look like he was wearing a winter wonderland. A blue choker with a silver snowflake was around his neck. The garter was blue and covered with silver snowflakes as well. Blue flats with silver trim adorned his usually bare feet, fishnet stockings held up by what only the groom and bride would behold after the ceremony. She quickly tightened the ribbon around his waist, and looked at her handiwork.

"Perfect." She said, having him hold a bouquet of blue and white roses. Jack frosted over his cheeks, the not wanting the Tooth Fairy to see him blushing. He was secretly glad he had gotten into the dress himself. She did NOT need to see what he had underneath. Aster had better appreciate it that was for sure. He gulped. In one hour, he would no longer be Jack Frost, bringer of winter, Guardian of Fun and harasser of the Easter Bunny. Instead he would become Jack Bunnymund, bringer of winter, Guardian of fun and wife of the Easter Bunny. Despite his cool nature, he was panicking. Any minute he would be walking down the aisle, North taking the day off and hosting the marriage in Santoff Claussen. Of course, he had no idea the couple were NOT going to honeymoon here as well, contrary to belief. They would be retreating to the Warren as soon as they retired for the night.

"What's with the abundance of babies breath?" asked Jack, seeing the rather thick lining of the bouquet.

"He's a RABBIT sweetie." Said Tooth. "They can have a LOT in one shot." Jack paled, making the Tooth Fairy laugh.

"Oh Moon I'm going to die." He squeaked.

"You're immortal."

"You know what I mean!" Tooth patted him on the back.

"And all of them will be worth it." she said in a Motherly tone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sandy peeked in, a little sand picture of a clock above his head.

"It's time." Said Tooth, half shoving and half leading Jack out the door. Sandy gave a small thumbs up at Jack, a picture of a flower above his head.

"Uh…thanks?" said Jack as they reached the door to the improvised chapel.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

North rubbed his temples, sighing in exasperation. Bunnymund was tapping his foot, a nervous habit that NEVER failed to annoy the Hell out of North. The Rabbit had his fur combed to silky perfection, his usual armor replaced with a more formal version and a bow-tie.

"Aster!" Bunnymund stopped, ears flat in embarrassment.

"Sorry mate." He said. "Just excited."

"Jack not get cold feet." Said North. "Calm down and wait. Start soon." The red paste used in the traditional Pooka mating ritual sat in front of Cupid, the spirit conducting the service, North standing behind as Bunnymund's best man. Similarly Jamie, Jack's First believer, stood as Jacks maid of honor. Sandy would be walking Jack down the aisle before joining the best men, and Tooth would zoom in moments before that. Even Pitch had been invited, the Shadow King too weak to make trouble and allowed to attend. Every spirit and holiday personification was present, the Greek muses covering the music and entertainment. Suddenly the door creaked open, and the Tooth Fairy fluttered to her place. The signal given, the muses began to play. Bunnymund's foot began to thump again, North pinching him lightly to get him out of it. Finally golden tendrils of dream sand pushed open the door, and all heads turned. Bunnymund barely kept from loosing his boomerangs at the April fool and Jack-o-Lantern, their obnoxious wolf whistles at Jack pulling at his possessive nature. Still, they were not ill-founded. Jack looked stunning, like an ice queen in all her glory, staff in one hand, bouquet in the other. Bunnymund let out a wry grin as he saw the thick border of baby's breath, North chuckling. Bunnymund noticed he merely floated up the steps, and landed by his side. Damn, Tooth even did his makeup with tiny snowflakes.

"We are gathered here today to honor the union between Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund." Said the obnoxious Cherub. After a rather long speech, for which Jack nearly fell asleep, it finally came to the vows.

"Do you, Jack Frost, take E. Aster Bunnymund to be you're lawfully wedded…" he looked at Aster. "Fuzz ball of a husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for all eternity to come?"

"I do." Jack was surprised that he was able to speak. Cupid turned to Aster.

"And do you, E. Aster Bunnymund, take Jack Frost to be your lawfully wedded 'wife', to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for all eternity to come?"

"Does a flyer have a pouch ya drongo?" He said, earning a few snickers. Cupid cleared his throat, glaring at Aster and the witnesses.

"I'll assume that's a yes." He sighed. "Now, if anyone has a reason why this couple should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence rang in the air.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Cupid painted the red paste on to Jack's forehead, a slightly different design on Aster's forehead. "You may now kiss the bride." Nobody needed to tell Jack or Aster. Jack was pretty much scooped up by the much taller rabbit, his feet not touching the ground in a dip, hands against Aster's chest, one leg held out for balance, flowers and staff forgotten on the ground. Most cheered, until the kiss entered the twenty second mark. By then it was beginning to get a bit awkward. Jamie tugged on Bunnymund's ear, the twenty year old smiling.

"Keep it PG." he said, laughing dryly. "At least until you're behind closed doors."

"I don't mind!" said the Fool, Jack-o-lantern agreeing loudly.

"May I?" asked Bunnymund as Jack got back to his feet.

"Be my guest." Said Jack, freezing the obnoxious spirits in place.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Really, North." Said Jack as he led them to the honeymoon suite he had prepared, in a wing FAR from his and the other guests staying the night's bedrooms. "It's fine. We just want some peace and quiet."

"Yes, I know what peace and quiet mean." Chuckled North, opening the door. "Cupid help! Jack-o-lantern and Fool no get in. Barrier keep out spirit, and human. Enjoy!" Both newly weds stared at the massive bed, ample supply of liquor, and the suspicious number of sex toys lined up.

"Warren?" said Jack, holding his husband's arm.

"Warren." Said Bunnymund, tapping the floor to open a tunnel. Jack hooked his legs around Aster's hips, arms around his neck while they raced on. Jack had to hold the dress up, keeping Aster from tripping. Finally they surfaced, the Warren dark in the night, outside Aster's private quarters. The stone warriors stood ready, watching for trouble and ready to defend the egglets and the newly weds if needed. Aster hooked an arm under Jacks legs, carrying him bridal style into the dens. Jack dropped his staff with Aster's boomerangs and egg bombs, the two locking in a passionate kiss. Aster took them to the bedroom, and broke the kiss. Jack raised a brow at the bed, noticing many differences than he remembered. For one, it was an entirely new bed, a king sized, complete with blue and green pillows and sheets, a soft duvet covering the oak frame and soft mattress. There were also two pillows, both with the word 'YES' printed on them. Jack shivered as Aster nibbled at his throat, laying him down gently on the bed.

"Ah!" gasped Jack. "Wait."

"I've been waiting since we started dating." Said Aster. "North is annoying when you want to get laid. Biggest cock-block of the century." Jack barely managed to hold a laugh at the true statement, instead pushing against Aster's furry chest.

"Stand by the chair." Ordered Jack. Aster complied, and Jack got up. "Now close your eyes." Aster complied, and Jack unzipped the dress, and let the fabric fall. He climbed on the bed, and tried to look sexy.

"Ya done yet?" asked Aster.

"You can look now." Aster's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Jack sat on his knees, wearing white negligee. Two blue and silver frost garters held up the white fishnet stockings, a garter belt in the same pattern holding them strait. Matching silk panties and strapless top finished the look, white feathers with a silver frosting at the bottom of the top. A snowflake clasp was the only thing keeping the top on, and paired with Jack's natural frosted skin, the effect was breathtaking.

"Do you-oof!" Aster was on him in seconds, making the bed creak on impact.

"Jack Bunnymund." Said Aster, kissing down his bride's neck. "Hope you're ready."

"For what?" asked Jack, holding his husband's head as he nipped and licked his nipples.

"For making good on all that baby's breath." Jack paled a bit, but soon had a pleasant blush from Aster's wandering tongue. Meanwhile, Jamie noticed the swiftly drooping snow level outside of Santoff Claussen.

"…Is this normal?" he asked, North looking out as well.

"Guess this means Frosty is 'melting'!" Only Jack-o-Lantern joined in Fool's Joke, both snickering madly, Cupid puffing up.

"Melting?" he scoffed. "It is called sweet Lamoure you cultureless second-rate-"

"Second rate?!" coughed Jack-o-Lantern. "Hello! Spirit of Halloween! Kids LOVE me! I give candy and fun, YOU make them think they have cooties, diaper boy!"

"DO NOT MOCK THE UNIFORM!" Jamie ducked under a table with Tooth, North's elves quickly being flung as ammunition left and right, having a grand old time hitting other spirits, walls and whatever else they were flung at.

"Does this always happen?" asked Jamie, a rogue elf with a flaming hat hitting their table, jumping up with a whoop and running in a twisted line back into the action.

"Why do you think spirits rarely get together?" She grabbed his face and forced open his jaws. "Ooh, yay! I just KNEW you've been flossing!"

Back at the Warren, Jack moaned in pleasure, Aster licking his entrance while he had his face buried in the pillows, ass in the air.

"Mnmm-Ah! Aster!" gasped the winter sprite, toes curling. Aster reached for he bottle of lube he had placed earlier (read stolen from Cupid at his bachelor party) and drizzled a generous amount on Jacks virgin hole. Gently, making sure his claws remained sheathed, he prodded the tight ring until it gave. Jack gasped, the intrusion alien to him.

"Damn it, Frostbite." Said Aster, Jack pushing back on the intruding digit. "Hold still!"

Jack gasped as a second was added, scissoring while the furry digits pumped in and out. He bit down on the duvet, groaning deliciously. Aster licked the stretching ring of muscles as he added a third finger, only to be swatted away by Jack.

"Just take me!" he said, spreading his cold legs wider to allow for Aster's hips. Aster held his hips, positioning his thighs so that it was as painless as possible for Jack and took him deep as he could go without hurting the slender sprite. Jack tensed as Aster slowly pushed in, biting his lip a bit as he swallowed the dull burn. Finally Aster was all the way in, Jack's legs wound tightly around his hips, breathing in short gasps, nails digging into his husband's shoulders.

"Hurts…" he whimpered, quivering a little. Aster kissed him hungrily, attempting to distract him while he slowly began thrusting, searching for that sweet spot. Suddenly Jack yelled, strange shocks shaking his spine, setting his nerves on fire.

"There it is." Said Aster, grinning. He bobbed his hips, hitting the spot hard, making Jack scream out, toes curling.

"ASTER!" Aster smirked, going at a painfully slow pace, earning sounds of near orgasmic pleasure as he thrust in and out of his wife, enjoying the thick dusting of frost painting his pale cheeks, cold fingers running down his back. Aster hissed as Jack jerked his hips in time with him, making him hit his prostate harder and speeding up the pace. Aster grabbed his hips, holding his new wife in place, grinning.

"You up for a good romp Frostbite?" He took the shriek of pleasure as a yes, and quickly began pounding into the slim, ice cold body beneath him. Jack, stubbornly refusing to go down alone, reached up and began stroking his husband's ears, earning a feral growl in pleasure. Bunnymund retaliated by lifting Jack's right leg, hooked it over his shoulder, and thrust HARD. Jack went cross eyed, the intense vibrations shaking his whole body.

"Go-ah! C-coOH!" Aster could feel his walls tighten, proving how close he was to orgasm. He lightened up a bit, making Jack whine in annoyance.

"Just a bit more." He huffed, feeling his own knot coming. Jack screamed as Aster resumed pace, mouth open with a bit of slushy drool out the corner of his mouth.

"Aster!" squealed Jack, body pulsing. "I-I-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aster felt shards of ice dig into his flesh, Jack's nails digging into his skin as his wife came, the waves of his orgasm tightening him up like a vice. With a growl Aster emptied as deep inside as he could, both of them riding out their orgasms. Finally, Jack stopped convulsing, a blank, exhausted stare fixed on his face as Aster pulled out. The Easter Bunny lay next to the panting sprite, licking off their combined sweat and cum.

"Mnmm, Aster?" Aster settled his head down on his pillow, Jack rolling over to face him.

"What Frosty?" he asked, rubbing the small of Jack's back, beholding the mess of pillows, sheets and clothes left by the newlyweds in their rush to get down to business. Jack snuggled into Aster's chest, the silver and diamond wedding ring on his finger gleaming in the dim light, almost obscured by Aster's fur.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" Aster saw the rising sun and smirked.

"Whatever ya want Snowflake." Purred the bunny, Jack passing out in his arms. Aster eyed the drawer on Jack's bedside table. He was already formulating a plan of how to include the chocolate and carrot sauces for round two.


End file.
